the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
The Epic Summer
'''The Epic Summer '''is the 66th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Chef of the Year Synopsis: The Loud family go on a vacation around the world for the summer. Character appearances: * Lisa Loud * Lincoln Loud * Lola Loud * Lana Loud * Lily Loud * Lucy Loud * Lynn Loud * Luan Loud * Luna Loud * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Rita Loud * Lynn Loud Sr Transcript: On a summer day, the Loud family was packing their bags for a big trip. Lisa: And I was thinking we could check out New York City first. I won a free trip from the science fair. Remember? Rita: We remember. Lynn Sr: But first we have to go to Italy. Lisa: Why Italy? Lynn Sr: Because I wanted to try the authentic Italian restaurants! I could use some inspiration for my own stuff! Lola: Nope! We are going to Paris, France! My friend Claudette was born there. And let me tell you, it’s sooooo elegant! Lana: Nobody cares about your dumb pageant friends. Or Paris. I’d rather go to Kentucky and get acquainted to some farm life! Lola: Ewww, gross… We’re going to Paris! Lana: Kentucky! Lola: PARIS! Lana: KENTUCKY! Lucy: Sigh… Lincoln: How about we go up into outer space!? I heard Jupiter is amazing this time of year. Think you could make that happen, Lis? Lisa: Sorry brother, but no. I can’t. I say New York. We could go to the Stardust diner… Lily: Hawaii! Lucy: One word: Transylvania. Lynn: No way! Greece - where they’ll have the Olympics next year! Luan: Don’tcha mean the Buttz Motel!? Luna: Heck no! How about we go to the biggest rock capitol in the world - Mick Swagger’s mansion? Leni: Ooooo! Oooooo! Or Miami! I wanna go to the beach! Lori: Or how about New Hampshire? I also got accepted into the Dartmouth College as well as Fairway, and I literally can’t decide… All the Loud siblings began fighting. Rita: Kids! Kids! We can go to ALL those places! Lynn Sr: Yeah! My restaurant has gotten a lot of money since last year! We can go to all those places...as long as there is no extra, frivolous spending. Lisa: Yeah, I’m more interested in going to New York. Besides, I already got a hundred dollar prize...which I was saving for my trip. The rest of the siblings eyed Lisa. Lisa: And no. None of you can have any of it. Rita: In that case, Lisa. New York is the first destination we’ll go to. It’s part of your birthday present. Lisa: But that was 2 weeks ago! I know. David took me to the ancient city of Corona where his ancestors lived...100 years ago! Leni: I’m confused. I thought it was impossible to like, travel through time… Lisa: Nope! Greg invented it a few years ago. Anyways! New York will be amazing. There’s stuff there for everyone. Leni: Even a mall!? Lisa: Yes, Leni. Even a mall. In fact, there’s dozens! Lana: But what about a farm? I wanted to roll around in some mud with the pigs. Lisa: There’s plenty of mud in Central Park. Luna: Will Mick Swagger be there? Oh, who am I kidding!? Of course he’s going to be there! It’s his world tour! Lisa smirked. Lisa: Yeaaaaahhh… You’ll probably just miss him as we arrive in New York. Something about him going to England next. Lori: But there is a deadline for me to be at the Dartmouth college. Lisa: You don’t have what it takes to go to Dartmouth. You’d like it better at Fairway! Besides, your Bobby Boo-boo Bear will be there… Lori began crying. Lori: THANKS a lot, Lisa! Rita and Lynn Sr glared at Lisa. Lisa: What? It’s the truth. Lori doesn’t have what it takes to go to a medical school. Lucy: Anyways...will New York City have a cemetery? Lisa: Probably. I really don’t do spooky. Luan: But we should definitely check out the Statue of Liberty! I’ve always wanted to draw a mustache on it… Luan chuckled. Lisa: I wouldn’t be laughing. It’s illegal. Lynn: As long as there’s a gym, I’ll be happy. Lily: But what about my blankie? Lisa smirked. Lisa: It’s shredded...for good. Lily burst into tears. Rita: Lisa! Lisa: What? Rita: I can tell this trip will be chaotic. But we will make it work! The Louds cheered. ~ ~ ~ The Louds were all preparing to put their stuff in Vanzilla. Lisa came out of the garage with an incredibly large object with a white sheet over it. Lisa: We won’t be needing Vanzilla. Cause we’re not going to the airport. Since we’re traveling all over the world, I spent all night inventing this… Lisa pulled the sheet off her invention. It was a big bus with wings. Lisa: It is a state of the art, driverless, flying bus! That way mom and dad won’t get tired from driving for hours and hours and you won’t have to spend so much money for a plane ticket. That way, there’s time for shopping in each location. Leni: My dream come true! Lisa: I thought you’d like it. Now come on! Let’s go! The Louds cheered and put their luggage in the flying, driverless bus. Rita: This was a really great idea, Lisa. Lynn Sr: I don’t know what we’d do without you! Lynn Sr hugged Lisa as she smiled. ~ ~ ~ The first destination they reached was New York City. Lisa: Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be going to the Stardust diner to get a full feast of the Homer Simpson burger, fries, a milkshake, and a big chocolate cake. Lisa started to head off when Rita stopped her. Rita: Not so fast, Lisa. This will be a family trip. Lisa rolled her eyes. Lynn Sr: But! We’re going there for dinner tonight. Leni: Oooo! And we could see Mean Girls on Broadway! Lori: OMG! I heard that was supposed to be so good! Lisa rolled her eyes. Lisa: I was thinking the Frozen musical, but… I’m willing to go to whatever this one trip. Lincoln: Then it’s settled! We will all go to the comic book shop in 5th Avenue across from the American Girl place… I heard it has ALL the Ace Savvy comics in the world! Lola: You had me at American Girl Place. I really want a Truly Me doll that looks just like me! Rita: There’s no way we can afford those dolls. Lynn Sr: Yeah! They gotta be at least 100 dollars! Lisa: Correction: 120 dollars. Lynn Sr: Then forget it! Lola pouted. Lana: Don’t worry, Lols. I brought a little friend for you… Lana held up her lizard, Izzy and put Izzy on Lola’s shoulder. Lola: Get that thing away from me! Lana took Izzy off of Lola’s shoulder. Lola: Better. Lisa: And what are we standing around here for? Let’s explore New York! ~ ~ ~ As the day went on, the Louds have explored all of New York. Lincoln, Lynn, and Lucy went all around the city in the subway. Lola still was persistent about getting an American Girl doll from the American Girl Place. Lana was showing Izzy around Central Park, with Lisa a bit disgruntled. Lily, Rita, and Lynn Sr were admiring the scenery in Central Park. Luna and Luan went to Time Square. Lori and Leni browsed the malls. Finally, they all stopped at the Stardust Diner for dinner, but were in a long line. Lola: Oh COME ON! How can we be standing in this long line?! I’m STARVING! Lisa: Likewise. But being patient is most effective in getting what you want… Lola: Screw that! I’m hungry! I wanna be first! Lola pushed past the line. Rita chased after Lola, with everyone in line getting very annoyed. One of the wait staff stopped Lola. Wait-staff: Is this your daughter, ma’am? Rita: Thank you so much! Rita took Lola’s hand. Wait-staff: Oh, and your family is banned from this restaurant. The Louds all left upset. Lisa: THANKS a lot, Lola. Lynn: Yeah! You got us kicked out of the nicest restaurant in New York! Lincoln: I’m starving! Sure enough, Lincoln’s stomach was growling. Lucy: Sigh… Lana: Just couldn’t be patient, sis? Lola looked mad. Lola: It’s not MY fault! I never heard of a restaurant that you need to wait OUTSIDE before you can go in! Lisa: Surely I can go in by myself tomorrow afternoon. I can wait in lines...unlike some people. Rita: I don’t know… Lori: Don’t worry. I’ll keep an eye on her. Rita: Oh, would you? I’d appreciate it. ~ ~ ~ The next day, Lisa and Lori had a nice meal at the Stardust diner, while the rest of the Louds were exploring the city. Leni got front row seats to the Mean Girls Broadway musical for that night. Luna played her guitar in the subway’s entrance, to getting a lot of money. Lola was grounded, so she had to stay in the hotel all day. Luan was telling jokes in Central Park, to people getting annoyed by it. Lincoln and Lucy went to the comic book shop, where Lincoln was reading all the Ace Savvy comics, and Lucy found a spooky, horror comic book series about vampires. Lynn was playing basketball in Central Park. Rita and Lynn Sr took Lily out to eat lunch at the Greenwich Village. And Lana was in the hotel’s spa making mud pies. The day came to a close and the Louds began heading to their next destination. Lori: You know what… I’ve decided something… Dartmouth college isn’t where I wanna go. I’m going to Fairway. Like I originally planned. Lisa: What changed your mind? Lori: I decided you were right, Lisa. I want to go to a college nearby. Study to become a teacher...and play a little golf. Bobby’s uncle Carlos also is a professor at Fairway. He’ll guide me towards the right career path. Rita: Well, it’s your choice, Lori. I think next we should go to Italy, like your father wanted. Lynn Sr: Yep! And Lola, please don’t get us kicked out of another restaurant… Lisa: Italy it is! Everyone got their passports? The rest of the Louds held their passports up. ~ ~ ~ After a week, the Louds all were on their way home. Lisa: This was a fun trip. Lynn Sr: And thanks again for this driverless, flying bus. Lori: Hey - maybe Leni can have it! Leni: OM-Gosh! That would be supes cool! But how does it work? Lisa: On second thought...I should probably have it until I turn 16 and get my license. The rest of the Louds eyed Lisa. Lisa: What? I did build it!Category:Episodes Category:Season 3